Hadrian Silverstar, Cynthia's brother!
by ShizuBABE
Summary: Hadrian James Silverstar, Adopted brother of Cynthia, decides to come back home to Sinnoh from a long year of traveling different regions to visit his favorite sibling. When he arrives he's surprised to see the familiar blond double battling against two trainers, and the previous Hoenn champion as the referee. Well that's a good show to come home to. Oneshot series
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home

**Chapter 1: Welcome home**

**Disclaimer:** **Pokemon and Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. Sadly.**

**Summary: **Hadrian James Silverstar*, Adopted brother of Cynthia, decides to come back home to Sinnoh from a long year of traveling different regions to visit his favorite sibling. When he arrives he's surprised to see the familiar blond double battling against two trainers, and the previous Hoenn champion as the referee. Well that's a good show to come home to.

**Warning**: Hints of Steven/Harry(though you can view it as close friendship). Mild cursing, OCCness

_Flashbacks_

"Talking"

'_T__houghts'_

Note: AN is on the bottom

* * *

Hadrian Silverstar hummed a soft lullaby as he walked calmly down route 210 towards Celestic town. The place he has called home for seven years since he arrived to the world of Pokemon through his wish to mother magic. He was thankful for what the Deity gave him everyday since.

He had met his new family that had taken him in and loved him since. Saw new creatures called Pokemon that brought out his curiousness and his old sense of adventure. He had his freedom.  
Smiling softly and looking down to his arms where he held a baby Togepi, Hadrian chuckled quietly. His thoughts slowly going deeper into his old memories as he passed through familiar tell grass, his smile dimming lightly.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_ Back when the war was finally over things slowly began to reveal the truth behind everything he thought was his life. Manipulations from old coots who stole from him even in death made him regret the trust he had given. A brother in all but blood betraying him and had lied from the start had made him rage with sorrow to the lonely sky. A false friendship by the sister he had always wanted had finally broken his already tired and worn heart. A bonding contract signed by the family he thought he knew, knowing that he didn't love the girl and that he had only considered her as a sister when they separated.  
_

_Even when the war was done and over with, he wasn't free. He was once again being forced under and into a cage, that knew once trapped, he wont be able to escape._

_So during the night he went to consult to a familiar blond seer. Her words to him, showed him the way to his freedom._

_"The mother has cried for you when you were taken as a baby. Stolen by Fate and taken by death, she had lost you from her protection. But do not fret. She has you safely in her gentle hold once more. No more pain. No more prophecies. No more death." A dreamy smile and a kiss to his cheek. "Mother Magic loves you Harry. Do not doubt that. Because of her love for you and because you have suffered for so long she will grant you your wish. Your wish for freedom."_

_To say that the young war hero was shocked would have been an understatement. The underlining of hope on being free as last sparked deep inside his heart and soul. Even though he knew, he KNEW he shouldn't get his hopes up so quickly after what had happened weeks before when the truth had come out to him and the war ending two months prior. Especially since the next day was the 31st of October. But that small spark couldn't die no matter how much he tried to convince his mind and heart. His hope away from this cruel world._

_So nodding hesitantly at Luna's words he would take her word just this once and hope that what she said would be true. That mother magic would give him his wish._

_The next day arrived Harry was wandering the renewed halls of Hogwarts, managing to escape from the nagging of lying friends, the adoration of unwanted fans, and just everything and everyone that wanted the boy-who-lived, the great defeater of the Dark lord. Not Harry. Never Harry._

_Alone and lost in thoughts the young wizard let a loose a depressed sigh. The 31st of October just seem to suffocate him with painful memories. Turning a corner Harry stiffened when he heard the familiar annoying voices of a lying bookworm and a fake brother._

_"Come on Ronald! I know I saw Potter coming around here. He couldn't have gotten far" Hermione Granger screeched from down the hall making Harry swiftly scan around him to find a hiding spot or at least an escape route._

_"Geez Hermione! Cant we find him later? Like after dinner at least?" the voice of Ronald Weasley whined as it approached a frantic Harry's location. "Its not like he can escape the castle since the spell we place on him will alert us if he does!"_

_Growling under his breath in annoyance to Ron's words. 'Not bloody likely' Harry thought as he remembered the spell that Luna had removed and when she dreamily pointed out that was placed on him with her small smile. Still even with his annoyance and anger it was quickly turning into full blown panic on being found. Harry scanned around him only finding a dead end making him scramble around in small circles. Looking to and fro his head snapped to the right when a door suddenly appeared on the wall. Inwardly cheering at his fucking luck and thanking Hogwarts harry quickly entered the room and quietly shut the door behind him, watching it melt back into a solid wall._

_Heart beating and body tense Harry waited until the two voices passed by and there was only silence. Letting out a long sigh of relief the defeater of the dark lord turned around to examine the room the castle had opened for him._

_He was surprised to see that there was a large oak wooden door with a marble edge holding it in place in the middle of the room. Strange symbols were carved on the marble edges from corner to corner and unfamiliar runes circled the door from the floor. Curious Harry took a step forward and examined the runes. It seemed to be engraved into the stone floor and to be emitting a soft glow._

_Knowing that it would be a stupid idea to even step on the glowing runes and to see whats behind the door, Harry just COULDN'T ignore his screaming curiousness. Wanting to see what would happen. Wondering what WOULD happen. What would he find behind the door that seemed to be whispering promises of adventure, even though he knew he could physically see that there wasn't anything on the opposite side of the door. _

_But deep down he knew what that door was made from. Magic. Mother Magic was whispering to him to step forward she had created. He knew it was meant for him._

_Like being in a trance but being conscious of everything that he was doing, Harry took his first step forward. His foot stepping on a rune symbol, making the entire engravings to glow a bit brighter than before. Childish giggles brushed against Harry's ears and a melodious voice echoed in his mind, urging him closer to the door._

_Slowly but steadily the emerald eyed teen approached the door that called to him; not noticing that the glowing light underneath him grew brighter and brighter. The whispers growing louder and louder in his ears until his hand had taken hold of the door knob rendering them silent. A beautiful loving voice of a woman spoke clearly into Harry's mind making the wizard instinctively feel safe and loved._

_"**My beautiful sweet child... How Fate has been cruel to you... and how Death has surrounded you... I will grant you your long deserved happiness. You will no longer suffer such harsh pains, and burdens. No more. From what should have been rightfully yours from the beginning. I grant you this door to freedom. The door to another world that will give you everything that your heart had ever wanted."**_

_A smile rose on Harry's lips and tears of happiness and gratefulness seem to mist over emerald orbs. His heart beating with hope that rose every second his mother's voice echoed in his mind. Lips parted but words seemed to be caught in his throat only letting out a soft choke. An amused laugh echoed and the wizard felt warn invisible arms that breezed around his neck and a gentle light kiss placed to his scar._

**_"I love you my beautiful fierce son."_** _The voice didn't echo this time but was right against Harry's ear **"I wish for the greatest happiness and love in your future within this new world"**_

_With that, Harry's hand turned the knob; opening the door to a bright light that blinded him and bringing him to lose consciousness.  
_

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

Hadrian's smile grew back to a gentle one as he remembered that, that same day he woke up to see four grey eyes looking down to him in worry. Finding him lying unconscious in the forest. Harry was quickly taken in to be checked up by an elderly woman and blonde haired girl that looked to be slightly older than him. He then introduced himself, receiving their names in return, and told the two kind women what had occurred to him, his instincts telling him that he could trust the two to not accuse him as crazy weirdo.

After he told his story on how he came to this world and what had happened to him in his old world he was instantly smothered by the young Pokemon trainer into a tight hug. Shocked and confused he saw over the shoulder in front of him to see the elder woman, Carolina, smiling softly at the both of them. Then promptly telling him that he was with family now and he will no longer be alone.

Brows scrunching in confusion he told them that it wasn't wise to just let someone into their family. That he could be lying to them. Harry didn't know why he was protesting so much even though his heart cried out in hope that he would finally have a family that was eager to welcome him in.

He was then quickly shut silent when Carolina spoke with firmness in her eyes "You've suffered enough and this old woman is wise enough to see that you were telling the truth the whole time." she scoffed with a smile "Besides. I've been a professor long enough to see that you are horrible at lying"

Flushing at how blunt and how true the elder woman's words were, he sputtered in embarrassment. Cynthia released Harry and smiled down at him with amusement, making the wizard inwardly pout at the unfairness of how tall she was, squeezing his shoulder. "Welcome home Hadrian James Silverstar"

Her sudden words to him brought tears to his eyes shock clearly shining within them. A smile that held no lies and a nod of firm confirmation made the young wizard tremble with some unknown emotion. A watery laugh escaped his lips before he could control it. Reaching out to wrap his shaky arms around a slim waist. He squeezed his newly found sister in a tight hug. Thanking her and his new grandmother repeatedly. Not seeing happy smiles of his new family.

* * *

Harry was now grinning in fond amusement on remembering his grandmother teaching him intensely about the world of Pokemon. The different types and what their strengths and weaknesses are. The different berries grown in the world, what its uses were and how it could effect. What you could make from them. Pokeballs, healing items, held items, TMs and HMs. Just non stop information that had the young wizard groaning in pain. Physically from searching for berries and from fitness training ("You need meat on those bones kid. You might have been in a war but you're a stick figure just waiting to fall over."). And Mentally from all the history and information crammed into his head within the first year being with the Silverstar family.

When he was ready and prepared Cynthia had taken him into Mt. Coronet to capture his first pokemon. Borrowing the 18 year old's Roselia and super rod, Hadrian took a seat on the floor and cast out the pokeball. Two hours full of magikarps and goldeens the wizard reeled in one last pull only to have two female feebas' flopping on the floor ready to attack. With luck that Cynthia was beside him both of them battled and weakened the water pokemon before quickly catching them in their own poke balls.

Though not many would want feebas', Hadrian knew that its evolved form would be worth the hard training he would go through with his pokemon. Months of training with Cynthia, their grandmother had gifted the both of them a prism scale. Having already determined their decision beforehand, both siblings had their Feebas' hold onto the scale before trading it with each other. Watching as both Pokemon evolved into the amazing final form; Milotic.

A week of training a bit more both Cynthia and Hadrian was ready to set in their own adventures. Cynthia to become Sinnoh's Pokemon Champion and Hadrian to explore the new world in other regions. To see and capture pokemon, battling new trainers and just being free, the way he wanted.

Coming home every year and staying for a few weeks was always a Silverstar tradition and now even after seven years of tradition Harry was coming home once again. With his new baby Togepi he received from an old daycare couple, sleeping in his arms Hadrian smiled when he saw Celestic Town just right ahead of him.

Walking more quickly to his hometown he greeted those that recognized him politely when he walked down the path. Welcoming back from his journey. Before going home he turned directions towards the shrine in the middle of the town like he usually did when returning from a long journey. As he came closer to the shrine he was a bit surprised to see more people than usual surrounding the area and was apparently cheering?

_'Whats going on?' _The 23 year old thought as he gently rubbed the top of Togepi's head, soothing the just awoken baby pokemon. Approaching the giant crowd and walking deeper towards the center excitement that seemed to capture the towns folks attention.

"Infernape Flamethrower!" the voice of a boy commanded as Hadrian came closer to the center, seeing a large blast of fire shoot from the left to the right.

"Gastrodon dodge and use Sludge bomb!"

"Empoleon use Hydro pump then ice beam towards Roserade!" a young girl voice shouted in quick command.

"Roserade use shadow ball to counter!" A quick response called out right after the shout of the male voice.

Quirking a brow in high curiousness Hadrian reached the center of all the excitement only to instinctively block Togepi's view protecting her from the large explosion of the combined moves that had collided all at once. Coughing slightly at the smoke emerald eyes slowly opened and a smile of fond amusement slipped onto the wizard lips as he saw his sister, Cynthia sporting an excited grin as her Roserade and Gastrodon stood in front of her unfazed but having the same excited glint in their eyes. Turning his gaze to the opposite side of the battle arena his brows rose to see a young teenage girl and boy standing side by side with matching red scarves wrapped around their necks. The young girl wore a white beanie with a pink pokeball symbol in the front. A pink skirt with matching pink boots a black vest and white undershirt to complete her outfit. The boy that looked to be her partner had a red cap with a white/blue poke ball symbol on the side of it. Casual trainer jeans and a stripe shirt seemed to fit him well. Their pokemon Infernape, and Empoleon seem to have gotten a little hurt but in all the same looked to be fine.

Murmurs and chatter seem to fill the area as the crowd excitedly watch their pokemon champion battle out with two strong trainers, but what caught Hadrian's attention was the murmurs of the Hoenn Champion reffing the battle. Surprised and curious, Emerald eyes scanned the area to stop on the tall silver head of Hoenn's very own pokemon champion; observing the battle sharply on the sidelines. As if feeling an intense stare; steel blue eyes turned and locked onto emerald orbs. Seeing those light blue eyes widen then following with a smirk growing on those smooth lips made emerald eyes narrow in annoyance. Huffing in slight irritation at the playful smirk directed to him, Hadrian turned his attention back to the battle.

Knowing that his sister had still yet to notice him due to being lost in battle he could tell that she had gotten stronger since the last time he saw her in Kalos. The small battle that had happened between them seemed like ages ago.

"Roserade energy ball on Empoleon! Gastrodon muddy water!" Cynthia shouted, her pokemon following command as Roserade jumped up high letting out a large green blast of energy while right under Gastrodon summoned a giant wave of muddy at the opposing pokemon.

"Empoleon Ice beam!"

"Infernape Overheat!"

Again the moves collided but this time the ice beam had struck its target causing Roserade cry out in pain and fall back. The overheat from the fire pokemon was drowned out by the Muddy water and crashing into Infernape with a harsh blast. With Roserade falling harshly to the floor at the same time as Infernape did it looked as if those powerful attacks had knocked out both pokemon straight out.

"Infernape and Roserade are unable to battle" Steven announced clearly through all the excited cheering.

Whistling impressed, Harry grinned widely at the action of the battle. Seeing the boy recall his fire pokemon and calling out a Medicham while the Sinnoh champion called out her Lucario. _'Gastrodon looks like he's faring well.' _The wizard thought as he examined his sister's water/ground Pokemon. Turning his gaze to the young girl's Empoleon he could say the same as Cynthia's. _'I'm impressed'_ He though with a smile. Hadrian could tell that it's been a while since Cynthia had a decent Pokemon battle.

"Toki toki prrriiiiii!" the baby pokemon chirped happily, distracting Hadrian for a moment to look down at his little one. Chuckling in amusement on seeing the little pokemon wave her small arms in happiness he tickled the baby in his arms lovingly, earning even more happy trills.

"So, finally back eh brat?"

Jolting in surprise at the voice behind him, the green eyed trainer turned and smiled at the sight of his grandmother looking over him to see any differences from the last time she saw him. "You know I would be Grandma. I have missed your beautiful young face after all" He said playfully as he approached the elder woman to kiss her cheek and hug her lightly, careful of Togepi between them.

A scoff and a half-hearted slap to his arm "Brat." a warm smile then an indication with her head on what was happening behind her grandson "Have you been watching the battle long?"

A negative shake of his head "No. I arrived five minutes ago." Turning back to to the battle after there was another explosion occurred "Who's the two that's against Thia? New trainers?"

The woman shook her head "No. They're pokemon champions" she said calmly making the young man's emerald eyes widen with surprise, head snapping to her sharply. "Are you serious?"

The elderly woman chuckled amused and nodded silently. Shock and surprise made the wizard turn to the battle once more seeing that his sister had called out her Milotic to replace her Gastrodon. The Empoleon replaced with a Toxicroak. All four pokemon looked to be about to drop within seconds. Looks like it was time to determined the winner of the battle.

Tensing with anticipation and excitement the three trainers shouted out their commands

"Milotic Ice beam! Lucario Aura sphere!"

"Toxicroak Belch!"

"Medicham Hyper Beam!"

Again Hadrian covered Togepi before the giant explosion impacted. A harsh wave of wind blew against the crowd causing everyone to cover their eyes crying out from the blast. When the wind slowly died the audience opened their eyes and stared in excited curiosity to see just who won the battle as the dust cloud dissipated. Gasps of Shock, silence, and then overwhelming loud cheers surrounded the area as Toxicroak staggered weakly on two legs alone while the three pokemon were knocked out in the field.

Steven saw the results of the last attack and waved his red flag "Milotic, Medicham, and Lucario are all unable to battle the winner is Dawn of Twinleaf town!"

A roar of cheer grew louder as all three trainers recalled their pokemon and approached each other. Knowing Cynthia the way she was she was probably thanking and congratulation both trainers for the amazing battle. Finding that it was the right time to approach Harry smiled and walked forward with his grandmother.

"Congratulations. Its been a long while since I've seen Thia be beaten fair and square in a pokemon battle." He spoke gaining the four champions attention. Grey eyes locked onto him and lips parted with a gasp. "Harry!" Surprising the two younger trainers as they saw the powerful Sinnoh champion let out an uncharacteristic squeal of happiness and promptly tackled the male named 'Harry' to the ground hugging him by the neck.

Luckily for Harry; knowing before hand what his sister would do, he had quickly but gently handed Togepi to his grandmother before he was tackled to the ground and glomped by his big sister.

Laughing happily and hugging his sister back just as tightly he nuzzled her neck affectionately before sitting up and pulling back to smile at his adopted sibling. "You did good sis. You looked like you had fun."

Receiving a bright happy smile in return Cynthia nodded "It was a worthy battle that pushed our pokemon to their limits and we all grew from it"

Seeing the satisfied gleam in his sister's eyes made Hadrian feel grateful towards the two trainers for giving his older sibling what he knew she was looking for. Patting Cynthia's arm lightly to signal her to get off of him from their position on the ground, wanting to stand up. Feeling the Sinnoh champion tense for a second finally realizing what she had done in front of many observers; her cheeks had dusted in light pink from embarrassment making both her wizard brother and grandmother bark out laughter from amusement.

"Come on Thia introduce me to the cute trainers" Harry huffed with a smirk. Earning a slap to the arm and weight lifted from his person.

Finally standing up Hadrian smiled and patted the dirt from his jeans before he smiled at the two curious trainers still looking at them. Easily ignoring the Hoenn champion behind them that still had a playful smirk on his lips.

"Well" Cynthia coughed lightly to gain the two's attention and smiled kindly "Dawn, Dylan**. This is my younger brother Hadrian James Silverstar." Turning to look at Harry that was now hugging a Togepi in his arms "Harry this is Dawn and Dylan Gemini*** newly turned champions of Sinnoh" Seeing the younger trainers smile and nod in greeting the raven head nodded back.

"Twins?" asked the curious wizard earning nods of confirmation.

"I'm the older one" Dylan said as he adjusted his cap with a teasing smirk towards his sister earning a pout and glare.

"Only by three minutes!" Dawn huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Still counts~"

"Says you stupid!"

"What was that idiot?!"

"Don't call me idiot, Idiot!"

"I'll call 'em like I see 'em! Idiot!"

Both were now glaring at each other. Foreheads pressed against each other as small sparks of lightning zapped between their gazes. Argument about to turn into a pokemon battle their fight came to a stop when they heard a covered laugh.

"Pfft!"

Turning to look at who was laughing them. They saw Hadrian covering his mouth with his knuckles. A clear amused expression shining in his eyes and shoulders shaking lightly from suppressed laughter as he watched them. The twins separated blushing in embarrassment at their old argument taking coarse in front of Cynthia's brother.

"Now that's what I call sibling love." Hadrian said as he grinned at the cute trainers when they're blush darkened. "Call me Harry." He continued, "Hadrian is too formal for my tastes and before you ask why I don't have blond hair and grey eyes like Thia and Grams here, I was adopted in their family a few years ago." he waved his air dismissively.

"Toki Priii~!" Togepi chirped and waved her arms happily, gaining the attention of the small group.

Chuckling Harry tickled his baby girl earning light squeals "And lets not forget this little one. This is Togepi."

"Aww!" Dawn cooed as she came closer to tickle the baby pokemon earning chirps and giggles from her. "How cute! Where did you get her?"

"An old daycare couple gave me an egg a month ago and Togepi hatched earlier this week, so she's pretty young still" Harry explained smiling when he saw Dawn happily play with his pokemon.

Turning his gaze to his sister and seeing her interest in his newly hatch pokemon he smiled and gently handed Togepi to her.

"Why don't we all go and get you're pokemon healed. Then we can head to my home and Harry here can cook us his special stew" Caroline spoke up earning the trainers attention and nods of agreements except for Harry who let out a loud protest of "why do I have to cook!" which then earned a smack on the back of his head from his grandmother and a reply of "because there are guests coming over and they deserve a special reward for becoming champions"

* * *

"I didn't ask this before" Hadrian spoke up from the kitchen in front of the bubbling pot of stew on the stove. Togepi playing in the living room with Dawn and Dylan as her babysitters. Caroline out in the back yard with the Hoenn champ talking about something other. Cynthia sitting by the kitchen counter watching her younger brother work his 'magic' as she listened and hummed for him to continue. "But why is Steven here? And why was he being the referee for your match? When did you two meet up? Are you two planning something again? It better not be Thia or I swear to Arceus-" He was promptly cut off by his sister laugh.

Huffing in annoyance he turned to his sister and glared, but it only earned even more laughter. Pouting and crossing his arms in disgruntlement at being laughed at. He picked up an oran berry from the bowl that was conveniently there and threw it at the blond to shut her up. "Don't laugh! I battled him two months ago and lost a bet and he still hasn't called it in nor did he mention his reward for winning said bet!"

A thin brow quirked towards his direction and a steady stare made Harry blush lightly and grumble at the knowing gaze "And why did you make a bet with him when you know clearly know his rewards make you complain after he claims them?"

Harry turned his head away and mumbled.

"What was that dear brother?" Cynthia asked calmly even though she was greatly entertained at her brother's actions

"I... didn't have enough money to pay for my lunch"

.

..

...

...

...

"Idiot"

Harry flushed and grumbled loudly turning back to his cooking even though his ears burned pink with embarrassment.

"I was hungry and the only place near to eat was a high class restaurant which I couldn't even afford!"

A deadpanned look "So instead of lookinf for other trainers you challenged Steven to a battle-"

"I ran into him and I knew he had the most cash on him!" Harry interrupted

"You challenged him to a battle" Cynthia continued as if Harry didn't speak up "but already knowing Steven, he only accepted a battle from you if you took on a bet with him. Earning a reward from you when he won..."

Cynthia smirked amused when the raven haired trainer growled in annoyance "He said he would pay me double if I won"

Letting out a laugh, Cynthia found her brothers dilemma hilarious. Not many knew, but Cynthia, Steven, and Hadrian were close friends when they were teens. Cynthia introducing Steven to Hadrian when the young wizard was adopted into the Silverstar family a week prior. For some reason though; even though Steven was kind and polite by nature he had always teased and taunted Hadrian till the younger grew pissed and attacked in retaliation(though unsuccessfully hitting the Hoenn trainer thus amusing said trainer even more). Because of such nature many people suspect a strange close relationship between two males. Which Harry denies every singe time mentioned and Steven just smirking in silence. Cynthia knew the truth on what has been going on between them since they had been younger. But the revealing of said truth is another chapter to be told.****

So. Turning back to the main questions that were asked by her brother the blond answered "I met up with him in Veilstone city two days ago and asked him if he wanted to join me on my way back home since it was obvious he was free for a while." She picked up the oran berry that was now on the counter and took a bite of it. Chewing and swallowing the fruit she hummed "It was a coincidence that he was with me when Dawn and Dylan asked for a challenge. So no dear brother" plump lips turned up to the signature smirk that Harry was familiar with "We were and are not planning on anything devious."

"Who's planning something devious?" asked Caroline as she walked in the kitchen brow quirked with question on her two grandchildren.

"No one!" Harry quickly said with a stiff back while turning off the stove.

Steven, who came in with Caroline smirked "Hiding something Hadrian? Won't you tell us what that is?" he purred as he stared at the emerald colored eyed trainer with a teasing tone.

Harry, being predicable and reacting just how the Hoenn trainer wanted, growled in annoyance and glared at the champion. "I'm not hiding anything, and if I was I wouldn't tell you!"

A shake from the eldest woman in the room she hushed the two of them "Don't go and start fighting in here Hadrian, Steven." she chided earning a grumble and pout from her grandson and a polite smile and nod from the silver head.

Serving the stew in a large bowl Hadrian placed it in the middle of the dinning table. Cynthia set the table while calling out to the two youngest trainers for dinner. When Dawn and Dylan entered their mouths watered and stomachs growled in hunger for the delicious smell of stew.

"Wow, the food smell amazing Harry!" Dylan said as he carried Togepi in his arms and handing the little pokemon back to her trainer. For being such a small thing the baby pokemon was energetic and so cheerful. You couldn't help but smile at how adorable the Togepi was.

The raven haired trainer smiled and took back Togepi "Thank you." They all gathered and sat beside the table grabbing their own portions of food. When the twins took their first bite they froze in synchronization. Staring down at their food in shock before they _melted_ and moaned at the taste of the stew, earning chuckles from the four adults.

"That good?" Harry asked with a smirk towards the twins. Not even looking down as he handed a small piece of pokemon food to Togepi whom was on the table happily oblivious to the amusement.

Earning two eager nods of agreement from the younger trainers Harry smiled happily with pride. Cynthia who was already eating copied Harry's smile. Proud that her brother is still the best at making the perfect stewstew in Sinnoh(well the best stew she knows since no one had beaten its taste yet, in her opinion) "I think you showed them a piece of Heaven Harry" The blond chuckled seeing glazed eyes of pleasure from the twins when they took their third bite, still earning the same reaction from their first.

"I think I killed them" Harry laughed as he started to eat. He always enjoyed cooking for others who appreciated it, unlike those bastards the Dursleys. He still remembered the day his grandmother snapped and raged like an angry Gyrarados ready to kill, when she had accidentally saw the old scars on his body. Even more so when harry reluctantly told her where he got them and not all of them were from the war.

Shaking his head lightly from old thoughts he smiled softly seeing Dawn and Dylan enjoy his cooking. "Are you two busy this month?" asked the wizard as he fed more food to Togepi.

Dawn shook her head in negative. "No. Not really. Me and Dylan were planning on going around the region again after coming back from the champion league."

"We already went home to see our mom for a week but we left soon after to continue our adventure." Dylan continued when his sister took a bite

"We're battling previous trainers we came across before and so far its been fun." The younger of the twins said earning amused smirks fro the adults at the synchronized conversation.

"But we want to relax a bit. We cant decide on where to stay for a while but at the same time battle strong trainers"

"We might head over to the next island where we heard about the survival and fight area."

Cynthia perked and spoke up "Oh? You're talking about old tale island?" When she earned surprised looks from the twins she smiled "Me and Harry take a ship there a when we come home every year for a few weeks." She explained earning an unseen nod of agreement from her brother before continuing "On the last week of having time with family Grandmother here shoo's us out of the house and telling us to go to Old tale island"

Caroline humphs and nods firmly, not denying it. "These two are like many strong trainers. Every year on the last week of coming home they have a battle with each other to see who's stronger. They get restless and jittery when not on the battle arena feeling the adrenaline of a pokemon battle coursing in their body. Or out on an adventure seeing new pokemon and trainers."

Steven smile and nods confirming it when two sets of eyes looked at him. "Its true. They go at it everyday for seven days till they come out with the one on top." He chuckled seeing the twins surprised looks.

Hadrian cuts in with a sigh and a irked noise came from his throat "Last year I lost 3-4 to Thia. Her Garchomp surprised me when it used Earthquake then Giga impact on my Lapras." He pouted and gently wiped Togepi's little mouth with a napkin earning a happy chirp. "I was so close too..." The group laughed, finding it funny that Harry was grumbling like a child.

"I'm sure you'll win this year Harry" Dawn encouraged with an excited grin, thinking of the two strong trainers going at it in a fierce pokemon battle.

Hadrian smiled thankfully at the young girl "Thanks Dawn... Oh you know what?" He paused earning curious looks from all eyes "Why don't you two stay here for a a few weeks?" he suggested after a short moment of thought, earning a surprised "Eh?" from the twins. "You two wanted to relax for a while right?" They nodded slowly "Why don't you stay here with us. Spend three weeks here hanging and then on the third week you can watch and/or join me and Cynthia here in our usual week battle?"

Three brows on the adults lifted in surprise at the idea that had come from the wizard. Twins eyes widen in short surprise then excitement and eagerness shone withing them. "Can we?!" the two young trainers asked at the same time making the emerald eye trainer chuckle. Turning to look at his grandmother he smiled "Well grams? How bout it?" he asked

Old grey eyes studied her grandson intently, only to see an excited gleam shine in his bright eyes. Sighing slightly before turning to look at the young trainers she smiled and nodded "Why not?" She huffed not at all put out with the suggestion "There's two free guest rooms and I wouldn't mind more guests in this house." Caroline smiled in amusement as she received two identical cheers of success.

"After the third week we can head over to Old Tale island together and see fresh strong trainers to challenge" Cynthia spoke up earning an even more exited look from the twins.

"You would really do that with us?" Dylan asked his voice still brimming with excitement on traveling with the strongest trainer in Sinnoh Earning three nods from the Silverstar family he grinned. Hadrian smiled softly looking at the two before saying "Its family tradition" in a warm voice, that for some reason had the twins feel like being welcomed home by an elder brother.

Seeing happy smiles being returned to the wizard. The Hoenn champion had to smile softly when Harry showed his kind and gentle nature to the twins. Looking to his left to catch Cynthia's knowing eyes he looked back to the Harry telling the two trainers his adventures in the Kanto region. When Hadrian was first introduced to he silver head trainer he was not as open or welcomed. Receiving a cold shoulder and just being outright ignored by Cynthia's brother had Steven work hard for his friendship and even more so for his trust. When he had learned the truth of Hadrian's past, something protective and fierce awoke inside of him. When he finally received a pure genuine smile from Harry he knew he would do anything in his power to protect it just as the two Silverstar women had vowed to do. Now Harry had grown and changed with both Steven and Cynthia he accepted and welcomed anyone who had so much potential. These two trainers had that potential.

The Silverstar women shared a secret smile between themselves when the saw how bright Hadrian's eyes shone with warmth. They had missed him and knowing the raven haired trainer they knew he had missed them as well. It was good to have his home. Old friends, new friends and finally a complete family once again. Yes... It was good to be home.

.

..

...

...

**The End... NOT! **

* * *

Cynthia let out a silent sigh of pleasure as she sat outside on the front porch. Sipping from her can of berry juice, watching the clear moonlit sky. Hearing the front door softly shut behind her she turned and smiled when she saw her adopted brother holding his own bottle of moo moo milk walking forward and sitting beside her. Hearing an identical sigh of pleasure when Hadrian took a sip of his drink, Cynthia couldn't help but let her smile grow wider at how similar they were. Growing up together for seven years had them picking up similar habits and ticks from each other. Making many who saw them act together question if they were blood siblings instead of adopted siblings. Those question made both siblings smile in happiness at how close they had become.

Leaning back on his arm Hadrian took another sip of his milk. Looking to his side to see his sister wearing a long oversize shirt and a pink sweat shorts he had gifted her for Christmas as her nightwear he smiled. "How's your adventure so far Thia?" he asked, breaking the silence between them.

A hum of response was given "Fun... Exciting..." A wide smile stretched her lips making Harry quirk his brow in question. "Those trainers, Dawn and Dylan... They're amazing trainers that I know will grow stronger and do amazing things in the future."

"Oh?" a question was asked with that single word earned a positive nod from the female. "Well then. I'm looking forward on battling them then" He said with an excited grin earning the same reflecting grin from his sister..

Silence descended down on the brother and sister as they enjoyed the cool breeze brushed by. Both appreciating the comfortable air between them, before the eldest spoke up and asked the same question she received from her younger brother "What about you're Adventure Harry?"

The wizard paused when he was about to take a sip of his milk and smirked playfully at his sister "Exciting and Fun" he said laughing when he earned a light slap to his arm at his smart ass answer. "Nah. Kidding." he placated his sister before answering truthfully "Its been Fun. Finding ancient secrets. New pokemon. Battling stronger and tougher trainers." smiling Harry sipped his drink "Its like the first time I went out my journey Thia. I can never get tired of it. The thrill, the adrenaline, the intensity of the battle. Not knowing what will happen in the next few minutes or even the next day"

The wizard smiled with life shining in his eyes as he spoke "It was fun to explore the regions. Even after seven years I feel like there is so much more I have to discover. I can't wait till I find it all" he declared with passion that wasn't there years ago.

Cynthia, who's smile grew soft but still glowed with happiness, leaned over and rested her head on her brother's shoulder letting out a content sigh. Harry feeling his sister rest against him, laid his head against hers and releasing the same sigh as they snuggled close. Both looking up to the clear bright starry sky Cynthia spoke once more after a long moment of silence earning a loving smile from her brother.

"Welcome home Hadrian."

**End.**

* * *

*Silverstar- I didn't know what Cynthia's last name was(Like anyone knows it) so I came up with Silverstar

**Dylan- It was what i named Diamond when I played Pokemon Diamond

***Gemini- Fitting Ne? Diamond, Pearl? Didn't want to put Platinum as their last name cuz that would be predictable and lame.

****Hmm~ a Suspicious relationship between Harry and Steven. Is it just friendship or is it something more? you'll have to find out!

AN: There you have it. My first Pokemon/Harry Potter crossover with Harry as the adopted brother of Cynthia.. This will be a series of one-shots around Harry and his family, Pokemon, adventures etc. Send me ideas if you could :) I already have three shots swimming in my mind, two already half written already. Sorry for the mistakes you spotted or if the ending of this first chapter seemed rush. Its unbeta-ed and all mistakes are my own. Plus this is only my second story.  
If you want to learn what Harry's Pokemon team are then you'll have to wait for the next chapter because that's whats coming out next.

Favorite/Follow and Review for me please :) Flames arent wanted but polite Critics are welcomed *bows* Thank you

**Till next time! See you!**


	2. Chapter 2 A Day to Play

**Shot #2 A Perfect Day to Play**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon and Harry Potter**

**Summary: **What do you do when the sun is shining, the sky is clear and the wind is blowing in as a cool breeze to take away most of the heat? You go outside and play of course! Pokemon, Family, Friends? Just the perfect combination on the perfect day!

**Warnings: **OCCness, Shounen Ai, Un-beta

Note: AN is on the bottom

* * *

Early in the morning the sun shined bright in the clear blue sky. Starly's and Staravia's flying the sky of rest in the shade of large trees, chirping out their delight the amazing weather and greeting each other in the early morning. Children running by, energetic and full of energy as they ran together with their Pokemon. Parents inside still enjoying their breakfast and elders outside watching the young ones as they enjoyed the early sun. All in all, many were starting their day, enjoying the relaxing atmosphere that seem to have surround all of Celestic town. Even though many were awake there was one who was missing out the beautiful morning as he was buried under the cover of multiple blankets sleeping peacefully. Gladly lost in dreamland.

... Well that was until those blankets were rudely ripped off the male, making him yelp and fall flat onto the floor face down, then releasing out a groan of pain.

"Gooooood Morning dear _big_ brother!" Dawn greeted cheerfully as she grinned down her rumpled and disgruntled twin brother. Grinning widely Dawn found great joy in waking her brother when Caroline had told her to wake him up fro breakfast.

A twitch and then another groan Dylan Gemini slowly turned onto his back to glare in annoyance at his sister. "I hate you" he said darkly while giving his sister his death glare. But being so use to said death glare Dawn smiled even more brightly down at her brother.

"And I love you too" She chirped. Nudging Dylan's body with her foot and dodging a swat. She plucked and folded the now abandoned blankets that were on the floor "Come on Dylan. Stop being a Slakoth and get up. Its time for breakfast"

Grumbling darkly due to waking up so early, he sat up and yawned loudly before reaching over to the side desk to grab his red cap and putting it on. "What time is it?" he asked as he got up and went over to freshen up receiving the answer of "8:37" from his sister.

Walking passed to the bathroom to freshened up he questioned through the crack of the door "Plans today?"

A quiet hum in thought from Dawn "Harry said that there's a lake out back and the weather looks really good right now"

"So a day out in the sun?"

"Sounds like fun" The female trainer smiled when her brother came out of the bathroom mirroring the same smile of excitement.

* * *

As she placed the last serving of food on the dining room table, Caroline Silverstar let out a small smile of happiness on thinking about all the children that were temporarily in her home. Well teenagers and young adults respectively but children all the same to her. Thanking Arceus inwardly in another year of bringing her family back home to her. As well as welcoming the three extra residents to her home keep her old heart warm and happy for some company. She took great joy in caring for others even though her strict and firm personality may say otherwise in another's eyes.

The first time she held her son in her arms she felt the spark of motherhood start inside of her. Bringing protectiveness and guidance out to teach her son and watch him grow into the man she was proud to call him her own. But when he had passed in a harsh storm she had lost her spark. Her fire. Her will to move on. Though not even a few week after, in her arms she was handed her beautiful precious granddaughter. And when those bright grey eyes looked up at her in childish curiosity the flame in her soul had sparked and burned even more fiercer than ever before. Feeling the empty part of her heart fill with love at the sight. Even though the void of sadness was still lingering she was happy that the precious bundle filled most of it. In that very moment Caroline had vowed with all her heart and soul that she would raise this child into the woman she knew she would be proud of. Cynthia had never proved her grandmother wrong even as she finally reached adulthood.

When seeing Hadrian for the first time laying unconscious on the forest floor she felt an familiar emotion stir inside her heart and soul. She and Cynthia had taken him in to their home and awaited for him to wake and when he did she was shocked to see such tired and weary eyes looking at them. After introducing themselves they were even more surprised when they had received the young male's story. His cruel childhood, his unsafe school years, his inescapable battle in the war, his hurtful betrayal from those he trusted, and finally his soul's wish on being granted by mother magic.  
Though many and most people would just chuck this strange crazy teen out of their home, not believing anything that had come through those lips. Caroline Sliverstar was not many and most. Instead of finding the teen a complete psycho for calling himself a wizard she had found a tired, broken down teen just wanting what he had wanted for a long time. A family.

Cynthia had probably read her thoughts because right at that moment she had hugged a stunned and confused boy tightly in her arms. Seeing those lightly lit emerald colored eyes looking at her she couldn't help but smile warmly at them saying that he was no longer alone now, now that he's with his family. Chuckling inwardly at his poor excuses of the possibilities of lying to them. She had shut him up with the truth of easily spotting them, making his adorably sputter in embarrassment. Even when Cynthia had spoken five little words to the wizard that had frozen him, Caroline knew that her heart was finally complete. That her family was finally complete as the newly named Hadrian James Silverstar hugged his new found sister tightly thanking them over and over.

Now, after seven years her heart still warms up at the sight of seeing her grandchildren all grown up. Having two young trainers in her home brings back nostalgia on how Harry and Cynthia use to be when coming home. Hearing the sound of feet padding down the stairs she turned her gaze to the entrance of the dining room to smile in welcome towards the twins. "Good morning Dylan."

With a smile Dylan greeted Caroline with a "Good morning" before taking his seat beside his sister by the table already gathering food to his own plate. Dawn complimented the food and served herself some eggs and fruit before looking to the elder Silverstar that was sitting at the end of the table.

"Excuse me Caroline?" She received a hum in question before continuing "But where is Cynthia and Harry?"

Dylan was a bit surprised when he realized that the two weren't at the table, he remembered that he had passed their rooms seeing that they were empty thinking that they would be eating breakfast already but looking now he realized that they weren't present.

"Oh." Caroline started gaining the twins attention "The two of them went to the market with Steven to buy some supplies for the picnic today."

"Picnic?"

"The elder woman smiled at the excited looks in the teens had in their eyes before sipping her tea and nodding "Yes. The weather report on the news said that today will be sunny all day, so Cynthia planned a picnic by the lake all day."

The twins paused and looked at each other for a silent moment of communication before nodding at each other in agreement and looking back at the grandmother. "So today will be clear skies and sunny weather?" Dylan asked for final confirmation and when gaining a nod from the woman he grinned widely and quickly stuffed his mouth full with the rest of his food before shouting "thank you for the food" and quickly dashing upstairs ignoring the reprimanding of his name by his sister. A sigh of exasperation at her brothers actions she looked up when she heard an amused chuckle coming from the woman in front of her.

Seeing the questioned look from the girl Caroline shook her head fondly and smiled, her eyes filled with mirth "Hadrian does the same thing your brother just did when finding out that days like these are perfect for releasing all his pokemon out to enjoy it with him."

Dawn sighed and smiled shaking her head and mumbling out "Boys..." earning a laugh from the elder lady

* * *

"Ah-choo!"

Cynthia looked up slightly surprised and concerned when Harry sneezed beside her. "You alright there Harry?"

Hadrian Silverstar looked to her sister and smiled nodding "Yeah. The sneeze came out of no where" He rubbed his nose and looked down when he heard a soft "Toki?" from his baby Togepi. "Don't worry. I doubt its anything" He smiled reassuringly at his sister and to his pokemon. Turning his gaze to see the filled up cart full of food and supplies that would last for the day's picnic he hummed in thought. Scanning the things they had missed he found that they had everything.

"You two done over here?" A male voice called out from down the isle gaining the two siblings attention.

"Yeah. I think we have everything" Harry said double checking the cart before nodding and looking back up to see that Steven had his own small basket full of stuff. Quirking a brow in question he received a sly smirk from the Silver haired trainer. "Its for tonight after the bonfire." was the answer. Making the wizard trainer frown and lightly glare suspiciously at the Hoenn champion.

Rolling her eyes at the usual antics of the two he poked Harry on the cheek to gain his attention again. "Come on. We'll pay for all of this and head back okay?" Not bothering on hearing a response, Cynthia pushed the cart to the cashier and waited for the items to be scanned and payed. Hearing her brother come up from behind her she looked back and huffed out an amused laugh on seeing the pout he had.

"Not my fault you always fall for Steven's teasing, dear brother" She said at the silent glare-that-looked-more-like-a-pout that was aimed at her. Feeling a poke on her cheek she rolled her eyes again at the quiet irritation that was coming from her brother. Feeling like teasing her brother more than he already was, she smirked "You know that the store isn't the appropriate place flirting in Harry" Hiding a grin when she saw that Harry flushed pink in the corner of her eyes she continued "So its my duty as the responsible adult here to stop things before it escalates into something more"

Ears burning hot and cheeks red Harry glared harshly at her cruel teasing sister "Nothing was going to escalate!"

"So you admit you were flirting though?" Cynthia continued, trying her best to hold in her laughter at how her brother sputtered in outrage.

"N-No we weren't!" He denied and when he finally saw that his sister was silently laughing at him he growled and lightly slapped her shoulder with a shout of "Cynthia!"

No longer being able to hold back the Sinnoh champion let out the laugh that she was holding in. Seeing her brother grumble even while placing the groceries back in the cart she chuckled with amusement. "You know I'm teasing Harry."

Knowing that she was. Harry couldn't help but lightly glare at his sister, even though Cynthia found it to be more of a pout than a glare. Walking out of the store side by side the siblings found that Steven was already in the drivers seat of Cynthia's jeep waiting for them. Helping her brother load the groceries into the trunk the two hopped into the car and drove back home.

* * *

Hearing a car pull up Dawn turned her head from washing dishes to see the three adults coming out of a jeep and started to unload the things they bought from the store.

"They're back!" She called out to let Caroline know that they were back. Hearing the door open and a call of "We're back" Dawn saw Harry, then Steven and then followed by Cynthia walk in with bags of supplies and food they bought in their arms.

"Good Morning you guys and welcome back" Dawn greeted as she finished putting away the last clean dish on the rack.

"Morning Dawn" Harry greeted back as he placed the groceries on the kitchen counter. "Where's Grams and Dylan?" he asked as he started to take out the things they needed for the picnic.

"Outside in the back." wiping her hands dry she smiled at the sight of marshmallows, chocolate, and gram-crackers "Dylan was eager to see how big the lake was. So he went to see right after breakfast."

Cynthia laughed softly "And Grandmother?" She asked when she went to make food for the picnic.

"We heard a loud shout of surprise and when we went out to see what had happened Dylan was in the water soaked with his Buizel in his lap." Dawn giggled in amusement when thinking of the mischievous water Pokemon that always loved to pop out of its poke ball at random times. "Caroline stayed outside with Dylan to set up the blankets and umbrellas for the picnic."

"Sweet." Harry grinned filling up a large pitcher of water, ice, lemons, and sugar. "Why don't you change and head outside Dawn. We'll be out in a bit after we're done preparing the food." Cynthia said with a smile while making more sandwiches.

"Okay. Thanks" Dawn smiled and went upstairs to change.

* * *

Laughter and shouts of joy surrounded the lake as children ran across the grass with their pokemon. Some enjoying the water by swimming in the shallow part of the lake. Parents and adults enjoying the morning shade as they watched their children enjoy the cool water of the lake or running around playing games. Dylan who was now dry but only had his swim trunks on sitting by the edge of the lake with only his legs in the water. Lips stretched wide and eyes lit with laughter while watching his water pokemon splash and play with a few children around him. Letting out a shout of surprised he looked to see the playful eyes of both little kids and his pokemon. Grinning and then letting out a war cry he stood up and jumped into the water creating a medium splash that resulted into delighted squeals and cries in return. A splash war had started.

Caroline who was watching the scene from under a large tree sitting on a bench, chuckled with a few adults that saw the scene. Turning her head when she noticed Dawn approaching with shorts and a large shirt on, though her swimming suit could be seen underneath, she smile.

"Looks like they're having fun" She laughed when her brother was tackled by the children into the water. Sitting down next to the elder woman with a smile she placed two extra towel down beside her, one for herself and one for her brother.

"Are you going to join them?" Caroline asked when she saw Dawn pulling out four pokeballs out from her pockets.

"Yup. Hold on." the trainer said with a smile "Alright guys! Come on out!" throwing the poke balls into the air, releasing the pokemon that was in them. An Empoleon, Toxicroak, Altaria and Munchlax all stretched and looked around to see where they were before spotting their trainer. Grinning as she caught the normal type Pokemon in her arms when the Munchlax jumped toward her. Dawn looked at her four pokemon and spoke "Alright guys today is all about fun and relaxation. So go ahead and have fun!" She told them while pointing at the lake that was behind them.

Munchlax jumped out of her arms and followed Empoleon to the lake as the Emperor Pokemon went to join Dylan in the water. Toxicroak walked over to a smaller tree and laid down under the shade and closed its eyes to take a nap. Alteria flying high up in the sky with a few other flying Pokemon before resting on the branch of Toxicroaks tree to observe the area.  
Dawn smiled at the view of Pokemon and people enjoying the outdoors with one another. She let out a soft giggle when seeing her Munchlax stare curiously at the water looking as if debating on whether it was safe or not to go in. Smilng fondly and deciding to join in on the fun in the water she took off her shirt and tossed it right next to the towels. But before she could tell Caroline that she was going to swim. She spotted a Luxray walking towards them gracefully.

Curious, Dawn stared at the fierce Pokemon as it stared right back with its golden eyes intensely. Feeling like she was being examined from her point of view Dawn felt a shiver of fear towards the powerful pokemon, until she was brought out by a happy and cheerful chirp of Togepi that was waving her hands in excitement of her ride on top of the Luxray.

"Toki Toki Toki priiiii~!"

Eyes wide at how carefree the baby Pokemon was Dawn looked at the Luxray that stood in front of her. Surprised, Dawn saw that its gaze was turned back at the fairy type to see that if she wasn't going to fall off of him. "Lux" It growled out making the female trainer worried that it might hurt the little one, but in relief and shock the baby Togepi let out a nod, a chirp, and a hug on the blue mane of the Electric type pokemon. Hearing a chuckle the teen looked up to see Harry smiling at her with amusement while he held a few towels in his left hand with five pokeballs on top and a large pitcher of lemonade in his right.

"I see you've met my Luxray" He spoke as he went over and set the pitcher on the table, passing his two pokemon. Hearing its name Luxray looked up at his trainer in question, though many would just see a fierce stare. Dawn nodded slightly when the Electric pokemon padded over to its trainer and rumbled out a growl of pleasure when Harry rubbed the top of his head. "He can't be pretty intimidating right?" Harry smirked amused when Dawn flushed lightly at being found out "Don't worry though, he'll be like an oversized shinx with just a scratch behind the ear and rub on the right areas" he laughed as he showed the teen what he meant when Luxray purred and pressed his head up against his trainers when Harry scratched behind his ear.

A bit hesitant Dawn looked at Hadrian and saw him nod in encouragement before reaching out and slowly started to scratch the electric type Pokemon behind the ear. Smiling when she had the same reaction Harry had the small fear she had for the intimidating Pokemon vanished. Gaining more courage to pet him.

Plucking Togepi from her spot on top of the now purring Luxray, Harry gently placed her on top of his towels that laid on the table. He tickled the fairy Pokemon to hear her cute giggles before looking up to see Steven and Cynthia approaching with two large picnic baskets. Lucario following behind with his own basket.

"Looks like Lux found a new friend" Cynthia chuckled as she placed the basket of food on the table with Steven and her Pokemon.

"Seems like it" Harry said as he reached over to dig into the bag Lucario had carried and pulled out a bottle of sunscreen. "Are you going to swim Dawn?" He asked, gaining the attention of the younger trainer.

"Oh!" yeah" She nods and scratches Luxray's ear once more before getting up. The Electric Pokemon raised his head for more ear scratching but grumbled out a growl when he knew he won't time get anymore anytime soon, so he just layed his head back down to take a nap.

"Need this?" Harry questions as he waved the bottle of sunscreen in his hand only to receive a negative shake of her head.

"No thank you " Dawn declined politely "I put some on before I came outside, so I'm good"

Nodding in acceptance Harry smiled as Dawn excitedly jogged over to the lake to join in the water fun. Turning his attention back at Togepi he grinned in amusement in seeing that his pokemon as amusing herself with his towels. The baby pokemon managed get herself under the towels and seeming to enjoy herself in her new found tent. "Come on sweetness" Harry cooed as he gently removed the towel off of of his fairy pokemon. In turn earning the attention of said Pokemon and a cute questioning "Toki?" from the baby.

"Lets get some of this Sunscreen on you little one" He spoke as he squeezed the right amount of sunscreen onto his fingers and gently rubbed the fairy Pokemon's cheeks earning a happy trill prompting a chuckle from the trainer. "There you go." He smiled picking up the little one to peck her crown then placing her back on the table to pull off his shirt to rub some of the sunscreen on himself.

"Alright guys come on out!"

Turning his gaze he smiled as Cynthia threw three pokeballs into the air. Red beams shooting out and releasing three Pokemon into the area. The wizard snorted in amusement when a few children came up in awe and wonder when Garchomp came out and seeing its attention seemed to subtly puff out its chest in pride. Many know that in battle the dragon type Pokemon is fierce and intimidating Pokemon, with strong determination and unwavering strength like its trainer and partner Cynthia. But what many don't know is that out of battle Garchomp just loved getting its ego stroked. Preening under attention of many, the dragon acted like an over confident noble. Harry found amusement in how many don't see it but he guessed the ego is earned when its proven therefore overlooked. Roserade had joined Toxicroak near the tree to relax but instead of napping under the tree it was meditating under the early sun, soaking up the solar energy. The grass Pokemon was the calmest of all of Cynthia's group. though strong on its own, paired with Lucario, both Pokemon are unstoppable. Finally the last Pokemon that Harry's sister released was his traded evolved form of Feebas, Milotic. Smiling widely he stood up and walked over to Cynthia and her Pokemon gaining both females attention.

"Well don't you look beautiful girl" He cooed when he approached and reached out to rub the top of Milotic's head, earning a happy churn from the water Pokemon.

"She has been getting stronger since the last time we battled." Cynthia informed as she went up to rub the side of her Pokemon's neck earning more purrs of pleasure, much to the siblings amusement.

"Well I can say the same for her sister" Harry said with a smirk when he earned Milotic's full attention and a questioning, but excited churn. "Alright alright beautiful" He chuckled when the water Pokemon urged him towards the table that had his Pokeballs laying next to Togepi, who was once again enjoying her towel tent. Going over to the table and picking up the Pokeball that had a blue crystal droplet sticker on the front of it. Grinning Harry tossed the Pokeball high in the air. "Come on out! Milotic!"

A red beam shot out releasing a Milotic that was similar to Cynthia's own and before the released water Pokemon could look at her surroundings it was tackled by her sister. The Silverstar siblings laughed when the two sister Pokemon happily greeted each other. Twisting and twirling around each other now that they were reunited.

"Wow."

Two heads turned to the awed voice to see Dylan's eye wide open watching the rare water Pokemon play around. "You Have a Milotic too Harry?" The young teen asked when he looked at the older male. Eyes wide with curiosity.

Harry grinned at the child like awe in the trainer and nodded. "Yeah. She was my first Pokemon." When seeing the surprise and question in the blue eyes the raven head explained. "When I first started Cynthia took me to Mt. Cornet to capture a Pokemon. I wanted a Pokemon that would benefit me in the future and would be my partner." He waved his hand towards the mountain and continued "So, Being the stubborn person I am and deciding on taking the hard route, I set my determination to capture a Feebas." Harry trailed off.

"After a few days of endless fishing he was about to give up until he finally got a tug" Cynthia continued on with a smile when she thought back on the old memory. "When he pulled to our great surprise and excitement Harry managed to pull up not one Feebas"

"But two" Harry grinned at the shock expression on Dylan's face. "Not wanting to miss the chance both me and Cynthia had battle and captured a Feebas of our own. After we captured our Feebas' me and Thia here trained long and hard before deciding on trading with each other and evolving our Pokemon."

"I had given them both a prism scales so that they can decide on when they would head out and start their journey" Caroline added in when she listened to the story of Harry starting his adventure.

"And after we knew our water Pokemon were ready we traded each other and managed to evolve our Pokemon into Milotic" The wizard finished the explanation while watching said water Pokemon that were now entertaining Togepi by waving their tails in front of her earning cute giggles and chirps.

"Want to see the rest of my crew?" Harry asked and when seeing the eager nod he picked up the three remaining Pokeballs that were on the table and tossed them into the air. "Come on out guys!"

Three red lights beamed out releasing the Pokemon that was inside revealing a Charizard, a Galade and a Leafeon. Dylan was in awe as he saw Hadrian's large fire Pokemon let out a lazy roar as it yawned. The Charizard's wings stretched wide and high before it shook and relaxed back to its back. Galade, the psychic fighting pokemon quickly looked around as if scanning the area for any threats right as he was released from its Pokeball, before nodding to himself. Then went to ignoring Dylan and the two amused Silverstar siblings to sit near the tree to relax with the napping Luxray. Leafeon, Harry's last Pokemon quickly spotted her trainer and jumped up high onto his shoulder. Prompting a delighted laugh from the trainer when the grass Pokemon nuzzled his neck.

"Meet my team Dylan." Harry grinned as he scratched the chin of Leafeon, gaining an amusing purr in return.

'Whoa..." Dylan was once again struck with awe the third time today on seeing the Pokemon in front of him. Harry grinned proudly st Dylan's wonder towards his pokemon and walked up to his Charizard, that stood a foot taller than him and roughly, but affectionately patted the fire pokemon's chest, earning a growl of approval and a nuzzle on his hair.

"Charizard here joined me right when I arrived to the Johto region."The wizard started to explain his story "A storm had struck when I was on a route, not even three hours after I left the nearest town. Unfortunately there wasn't any houses near and I didn't want my flying Pokemon to ride out in such a horrible weather. So i searched for a suitable temporary shelter and fortunately came up to a cave that was hidden behind a few trees and a large bolder. Glad to find some shelter from the rain I took it without any hesitation, but come to find out it was the home of a wounded Charizard and four Charmanders. Obviously the little ones thought I was an instant threat to their mother when i stepped closer to them. I knew without any treatment soon the Charizard would die leaving her children defenseless and vulnerable to the outside world, when it was clear to see that they weren't ready." Harry paused and frowned softly at the memory of seeing the wounded Pokemon.

Dylan looked at the older trainer in worry at the troubled expression that briefly appeared on his face. But soon smiled when Harry's own Charizard snuffed his trainers hair to remind him that it was alright. Cynthia smiled when her brother regained his smile and continued his story. She knew what her brother's thoughts and feelings were about parents dying when their children were only all he could relate in to his own parents.

Harry looked up to his fire Pokemon and grinned and rubbed the top of his head, earning satisfied rumbled, continuing his story. "Thinking quickly i got onto all fours and slowly approached the wounded mother and four Charmanders, trying my best to soothe the aggravated babies with soft words and reassurances. When I finally reached the Charizard i quickly pulled out my first aid med kit and got to work." Harry then grinned up to Charizard wide amusement and then looked at Dylan with humor shining his eyes. "When this one here," Harry patted his Charizard's chest to indicate the pokemon "The smallest of the four, heard his mother whine in pain as I applied a Hyper potion he instantly attacked my arm"

Dylan looked in confusion on wanting to know how that was funny when he saw the disgruntled look on the large dragon Pokemon. Harry laughed when he explained "He lunged and bit my arm in anger for hurting his mom, but it wasn't very effective"

"why?"

Harry grinned "It wasn't effective because Charizard here didn't even have his baby fangs yet" he wizard laughed when his head was nudged roughly by his pokemon "So it was all gums that attached to my arm and it didn't really stop me from my work."

Dylan laughed with the rest of the group. Charizard growled out what was a grumble before flapping his wings to take air and escape his embarrassment. Cynthia and Steve chuckled when Harry tried to call back his Charizard apologizing about his teasing.

"So what happened after that?" Dylan asked when they had calmed down slightly.

"Well" Harry tilted his head to the side to think back "The Charizard Mother didn't wake up till the next day even though I cleaned up the wound and healed it. While four Charmanders sensed that their mother was going to be okay I grabbed some berries that was inside my bag and laid them out for the little ones in case they don't get hungry." Reaching up to lift his Leafeon off his shoulders and placiong her on the ground so she could play, he continued "I moved to the entrance of the cave and tried to stay up to wait for the weather to clear. But like an idiot I fell asleep and letting my guard down. Letting the possibility of being attacked by a mother Charizard." Harry smiled sheepishly when his grandmother shook her head in exasperation at his actions. "When I woke up I was surprised to see that in my lap there was the Charmander that had 'attacked' me in my lap and the three other Charmanders were all sleeping beside me keeping me warm. Feeling a huge breath breath down my neck I turned my head to find the piercing gaze of the Charizard that I had healed." Looking to see amazing question in Dylan's eyes Harry smiled "It was like the Pokemon was examining my soul and after a long moment that had felt like forever she huffed in approval and nodded to me before laying her head and going to sleep. Later that day when I got up to leave, the smallest Charmander started to follow me" Here the emerald eyed trainer looked to the sky to see his Charizard soar. "At first I was confused on why he would follow me, but when I looked into the eyes of the little fire pokemon I saw strong determination and fire that I knew would burn brighter than any other Charizard would in the future. So looking to his mother I was trapped in those eyes that shown approval on what her child had chosen. So asking the small Charmander if he wanted to join me in my journey I received a happy excited nod and had gotten a new partner in my team." He finally concluded the story with a smile which was returned by Dylan.

"So cool" The young teen said in slight amaze on the story looking up to see Harry's pokemon fly high in the sky.

"Alright" Steven spoke up before Dylan could ask more about Harry's other Pokemon. He had caught eager gleam that shined in a young trainers eyes and knows a that it meant that he would want to know more exciting stories. Clapping his hands to gain the attention of the group the Hoenn trainer grinned "Enough stories for now. How about we enjoy the day playing in the lake now that everyone's out." He suggested earning nods from Cynthia and Dylan.

Right then hearing his name Dylan turned to see his sister waving him to join her in the lake. Grinning he briefly nodded top the adults to inform them that he was going, and dashed towards to the lake to join the fun. Cynthia removed her shirt and shorts to reveal her favorite black two piece bikini and moved to a sunny area near the lake to lay a towel down and rested herself on it to get a tan. Caroline who was watching over Togepi seemed to have turned her job into a chaperon/teacher for the little children who had gathered and were fascinated with Cynthia's and Harry's Milotics. Hesitant and shy on seeing a pokemon that is super rare. They all squealed in delight when both water pokemon took the initiative to approach the little ones then playfully spraying water at them. Harry laughed softly on seeing the children scatter and being chased by the water pokemon. His heart filling with warmth when he looked around to see joy and laughter. Seeing people of all ages enjoying the day the wizard felt complete contentment. When he felt arms circle around to wrapped his waist and pulling him back to a naked firm chest hiding under a darker shade.

"You look content there Emerald" Steve whispered into Harry's ear as he shifted the two of them closer to the tree, managing to hide from from wondering eyes.

Harry tensed and looked around to see if anyone saw them, but slowly relaxed when no one saw them. He halfheartedly slapped the arm that was wrapped around him and huffed. "Why wouldn't I be? Today is a perfect day and everyone is having fun." The wizard was happy to be able to see so many smiled surround him. Feeling the arms that were wrapped around him tightened slightly he turned to look at the piercing blue gaze that held a warm light within them.

"What?" Harry question with a confused tilt of his head making Steve smirk at the cute movement and just leaned in to nuzzled the smaller males neck earning a shiver from the wizard.

"I"m glad you're Happy Harry." Steve mumbled softly with a sigh. Soaking up the cool warm energy that the older trainer knew was Hadrian's magic brimming under his skin.

"?... Of course I am Steven." The raven haired male rolled his eyes with a fond smile. "I missed being home and seeing so many smiles would easily make me happy. Especially when surrounded by people I love."

The League Champ smirked and knowing what would happen after what he was about to say he couldn't help himself as he teased the wizard "Love, Harry?"

Emerald colored eyes widened in shock at what he said, and in the arms of a hidden pervert of all people. His cheeks flushed red and he spluttered in denial at what he said but Steve continued his teasing by tightening his grip on the adorable male in his arms "I didn't know you felt that way for me Emerald." Leaning even closer he nuzzled the wizards ear even though Harry tried to escape the firm grip. He grinned in amusement an purred into his captured victim's ear smirking at the shiver he received "I love you too Hadrian"

Harry completely froze in shock at the confession for a moment, before his eyes narrowed in irritation on feeling the teasing smirk pressed against his neck. Growling in annoyance Harry jabbed his elbow back to the bare stomach and stomped on the foot behind him earning a pained yelp and then groan. Arms easily loosened and had freed him. Harry huffed in anger and turned to glare at Steve who held his side in pain but still had his smirk in place.

"Pervert" Harry growled out before walking back to the picnic table to pick up Togepi and heading to the lake to join Dawn and Dylan in the water.

Steve chuckled at the angered attitude of the wizard and sat on the bench of the picnic table next to Caroline who just shook her head fondly and exasperatedly. Really, Steve can't control himself when it comes to teasing her grandson. Of course when confronted with such teasing Harry would retaliate in anger. Which in turns continuously spurn the Hoenn Champion to tease the wizard even more. Caroline sighed in resignation when it comes to that type of endless cycle. Though it would be interesting for Caroline see the Gemini twins' reactions when they realize the unique relationship between Hadrian Silverstar and Steven Stone. But for now Caroline would just enjoy the the perfect day Arceus had granted her with her loved ones.

* * *

The rest of the perfect sunny day Children ran and played in the water. Pokemon and trainers of all types and ages enjoyed the cool breeze and sunny clear skies. Laughter lasted even as the sun slowly rose high in the sky and slowly began to set to the horizon. Smiles wide and joy spread it was confirmed in Hadrian's eyes and mind that his second day back home was the best day he had in a while. Looking down to see his exhausted Togepi sleeping in his arms he let a small smile stretch his lips as he sat on the edge of the lake next to his sister and Dawn as they watched the sun set. The day was perfect in every way and Harry treasure it for the world.

****End****

* * *

**AN: There! That's it for this chapter :) Sorry for taking a few months to post up this. It was a pain because i went over and redid this like three times and it still looked imperfect to me. But I Finally came up with this and I just decided to post this up(Though the ending still seems rushed to me). Anyways Thank you for those that favorite and followed :) and an extra thank you for those that reviewed. Sorry if you spotted any mistakes in this Chapter. I don't have a Beta for this. *shrugs* Point it out to me on what misspelled or did wrong ok in a review please.**

**Sneak Peak on the Next Chapter: Dawn sees Harry and Steven in a compromising position and becomes very suspicious on what is going on between the two trainers. Just how will she react to this? Lol I'm 1/3s the way through and I have amusing scenarios running in my mind So hopefully it wont take long for my next update.**

**Please leave a Review on the way out please! *Bows* Thank you!**


End file.
